Solntesvskaya Bratva: Criminal Love
by MitchellVonSassacre
Summary: Alfred es un estudiante de leyes en Harvard donde su vida perfecta se va desmorodando poco a poco. Iván es un mafioso ruso que huye de los enemigos de otras mafias. Parejas Varias, principal RusAme.
1. Introduccion

_**Solntesvskaya Bratva: Criminal love**_

Intenta juntar el ruido de las personas corriendo por los corredores de una universidad y compáralo con el de personas en una calle huyendo de un ataque con armas de fuego. ¿Es muy diferente? Sí. Cada ruido es un camino diferente, el primero te lleva a un lugar que muchos consideran un camino de bien, seguro dejando que tu vida se conduzca en camino seguro, el segundo es incierto, te lleva a lugares que pueden terminar con tu vida. Cosas tan diferentes, no tienen relación alguna...

_...pero cuando llegan a juntarse ambos caminos, el lugar a donde te lleva puede dejarte conocer los lugares más secretos de ti mismo..._

* * *

><p><em>Involucrarme dentro de una de las más grandes mafias no era mi sueño de vida, ni siquiera se me había cruzado por la cabeza. Vivía estudiando para defender lo justo, para salir y después seguir para convertirme en alguien que también participaba para ser alguien activo contra el mal... pero todo cambio cuando lo encontré. Iván...<em>

* * *

><p><em>¿Una vida justa a mano de estudios? Lo considere un tiempo pero no pude elegirlo. Vivir en peligro constante sabiendo que era más poderoso que la misma ley me sedujo más dejando a un lado aquellos sueños. Relacionarme con alguien que podría en peligro lo que tanto había costado a mi familia, lo que había costado sangre y vidas era totalmente impensable... pero deje que él llegara. Alfred...<em>

* * *

><p>Dos vidas muy diferentes, necesidades y un pasado totalmente distintos que por un hecho se mezclaron, dejando que sus futuros fueran uno en común.<p> 


	2. You and Me: Different views

El olor a pólvora estaba disipándose mientras los débiles rayos del sol iluminaban diferentes partes de aquel lugar destrozado, lleno de apeles periódicos que se habían caído de las ventanas a las cuales estaban pegados y ya no quedaba más que pedazos de vidrios aun fijados al marco y muchos de ellos tirado en el suelo cubierto por algunas gotas de sangre.

La respiración pesada de dos cuerpos era lo único que se podía escuchar haciendo del silencio algo menos insoportable. Las señales débiles de que aún había vida en aquel lugar tan desarreglado, destruido. Marcas de balas en las puertas, los pocos inmuebles y los casquillos tirado afuera del lugar delataban lo que había sucedido hace poco

– And if you ever leave me, and if you ever leave me. I will follow you. I'll find you anywhere you may go – un canto tan leve inundo el lugar, pero era frágil. Sostuvo mejor aquel cuerpo que perdía el calor de manera lenta, sin importar si la sangre que emanaba le manchaba las ropas. No estaba aquí... no estaba aquí... el sonido de un disparo volvió a inundar el lugar.

* * *

><p><em>Tiempo atrás...<em>

* * *

><p>El verano se acabo, con aquello el calor extremoso que había últimamente dando paso al otoño, que teñía a las hojas de los árboles de la prestigiosa facultad de Harvard de un hermoso color entre cobre, amarillo, rojo, naranja, etc. El viento un tanto helado dejaba que cayeran algunas de esas hojas realizando una danza que pasaba desapercibida por los estudiantes que no esperaban para reencontrarse con sus compañeros para contar sobre sus fabulosas vacaciones, llegaban nuevos estudiantes, valientes que pasaron la prueba más difícil para poder entrar en aquella facultad.<p>

– Yeah, yeah ... deja de preocuparte por mi, ¿de acuerdo? Llevo años estudiando aquí. Si, no tomare drogas, no fiestas, enfocarme, si, si ...vamos ¿no tenías ganas de irte ya a Europa? Estuviste todo el verano fastidiando con eso – aquel se apoyo en el marco de la puerta, mirando hacia adentro mientras sostenía su maleta en el hombro. Sonreía despreocupadamente.

– De acuerdo, pórtate bien, por el amor a dios Alfred, pórtate bien – la mujer dentro del auto suspiro y hecho una ultima sonrisa al sonriente rubio en el exterior, arranco de nuevo el auto y se alejo. Alfred le despidió con la mano de manera energía hasta que el vehículo desapareció de su campo de vista.

Dándose vuelta, respiro de manera honda dejando salir una sonrisa más grande. Este era su ultimo año en aquella escuela, el tiempo se le había ido tan rápido desde que estaba ahí. Claro que en etapa de exámenes el tiempo le jugaba la mala jugada de pasar tan lento y de manera tortuosa, afortunadamente siempre salía bien y ahora no debía preocuparse por ellos hasta dentro de algunos meses. Se permitió examinar a su alrededor, nada había cambiado salvo que quizás habían dado una mano de pintura a los bancos y columnas de los edificios. A su paso de reexaminación de su ambiente, se encontró con otras personas que le saludaron, todos parecían conocerle y él, les regresaba el saludo mucho más animado. Gozaba de una gran popularidad en cada escuela a la que había asistido, desde que estaba en kinder era el más conocido en todos lados. Para muchos su vida era la que más envidiaban

– ¡Alfred! – una voz femenina llamo desde atrás haciéndolo voltear, pero en cuando menos lo esperaba ya la tenía colgada de su cuello.

– ¿Sally? ¡Sally! – su tono era un tanto sorprendido, no espero mucho y la tomo de la cadera, pegándose a ella. Aquella chica de cabellos cobrizos y algo ondulados, ojos grandes de color chocolate y unos labios carnosos era su novia, al menos desde hace unos dos años – Creí que vendrías una semana más tarde – un beso un tanto largo, sin exceder los 8 segundos reglamentarios en un beso de bienvenida.

– Si, de hecho pero el almirante cree que es mejor que estudie a que me relaje una semana más – el padre de ella, un Almirante de Flota, miembro de la marina. Acomodo sus cabellos detrás de una oreja y se sostuvo del otro con un solo brazo – ¿Me extrañaste? ¿Verdad que sí? – toco la nariz del otro con la punta de su dedo de manera rápida.

– De hecho – le sostuvo mejor, realmente le gustaba aquella chica y el tiempo que había compartido con ella últimamente era muy escaso, por lo que apreciaba ese momento en que estaba con ella – Me hubiera gustado que vinieras conmigo, fuimos a California y al cañón de colorado también viajamos a Canadá a visitar a mis hermanos menores. Matt y Maddie, ¿te acuerdas de ellos? – hablo de manera animada y esperaba ser escuchado de igual manera, pero observo como su compañera parecía estar mirando a otro lado, de hecho detrás de él a un lado – ¿Pasa algo Sally? – pregunto volteando a donde ella, pero su cara fue atrapada por las manos de esta, haciéndolo voltear.

– No, no pasa nada solo que ya llegaron mis amigas. Que divertidas fueron tus vacaciones, te envidio, como sea – hablo de manera rápida apartándose de él dándole un beso torpe en los labios y soltándole – Te amo, nos vemos – salió en dirección a un grupo más grande. Dejándolo algo confundido, se estaba comportando de esa manera últimamente, pero no sospechaba nada o más bien no quería sospechar algo extraño. – Sí ... yo también – suspiro un poco mirando al suelo, pero luego se repuso sonriendo y siguiendo su camino.

Estaba seguro que no era nada. Busco entre montones alguna cara familiar para saludar y ponerse al tanto, saber que les paso a sus amigos. En especial buscaba un rostro en particular, uno que tenía unas enormes cejas que resaltaban demasiado en su rostro. Arthur Kirkland, era un estudiante de origen inglés bastante testarudo pero era muy inteligente y si sabías tratar de él –y no insultar su comida– era un amigo tan fiel como un perro mismo. Apuro el paso cuando creyó ver una cabellera alborotada y rubia característica de ese inglés cercana por ahí.

Con sigilo y una sonrisa un tanto traviesa se fue acerando hasta su punto de ataque. Se escondió detrás de algunos sujetos que solo le veían de forma extraña. Se escabullo como un escarabajo hasta unas columnas un tanto gruesas para ponerse detrás de ellas. Corrió un poco más de columna a columna viendo su objetivo, al parecer no estaba solo como él esperaba. Había un chico mucho más bajo que él y de cabello negro, no estaba seguro pero pedí ver que estaban hablando de algo, el saber de que no le preocupaba mucho pero sentía curiosidad de que pudieran hablar, no fuera que le contara ese Inglés algo sobre su secreto de que aún duerme con un peluche.

Se acercó más, ya podía escuchar su conversación.

– Sabe que si necesita ayuda puede pedírmela, ¿verdad? No es para mi molestia aconsejarlo Arthur – la voz del chico de cabello negro era muy suave pero podía escuchar más o menos lo que decía. Le hecho otro vistazo, era Kiku Honda, un chico extraño y japonés con el cual había tenido poco contacto más que algunos encuentros en convenciones de videojuegos y unas de las tantas clases que tenía junto a él. ¿Aconsejarle al cejón? ¿Estaría mal?

– Claro, lo se... gracias – suspiro y después se irguió. Una señal que tenso un tanto a Alfred – Alfred, sal de ahí ahora maldito idiota – gruño un poco, este parpadeo sorprendido.

– ¿Cómo demonios haces para saber que soy yo? – hizo algo parecido a un puchero, saliendo de donde estaba y colocándose enseguida de ambos, era notablemente más alto y corpulento.

– Simplemente lo se, imbecil. Por cierto, ¿no te enseñaron que estaba mal espiar las conservaciones ajenas? – bufo cruzando sus brazos, echando un vistazo rápido al rubio – Me sorprende verte aquí, ¿no estarías con tu noviecita? – pareció hablar algo cortante, pero no tomo mucha importancia.

– Oh, she is with her friends, así que decidí no intervenir – el ingles no pareció sorprendido de eso, Kiku parecía fuera de lugar mirando al suelo – hey ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué todos actúan como muertos? – arqueo una ceja.

– No es nada Alfred, como sea, ¿a dónde fuiste? – Arthur tomo una posición más tranquila y alegre, serena.

– Fui a muchas partes, a California, Colorado, Canadá, oye no sabía que estaba ese país – se rió un tanto provocando una risa tenue en el japonés y un bufido de Arthur.

– Idiota, ¿no sabes geografía? – se limito a darle un leve golpe en la cabeza – No se como demonios pasaste de primaria –

– Vamos Arthur no seas malo conmigo – inflo las mejillas, pero volvió a sonreír revolviéndole los cabellos al otro – extrañaba que fueras tan gruñón, cejudo – se rió, esto causo un tic en el ojo del ingles

–¿A quien llamas gruñón cejudo? Idiota vuelve aquí – le persiguió alrededor del japonés que se limito a reírse un poco más, alcanzándolo para tomarlo en una especie de llave, colocando su cabeza debajo de su axila para empezar a hacerle un coscorrón. El único que se atrevía a hacerlo – Idiota sigues sin poder contra mi –

– Espera, ouch, maldito cejón – rió y se movió un poco para liberarse.

Un inicio bueno en América...

* * *

><p>El frío permanente de esa zona era algo normal, estaba comenzando a helar por esas fechas y no tardaría mucho en que ese lugar se convirtiera en un refrigerador gigantesco. Una replica pequeña de lo que fue alguna vez la era de Hielo.<p>

Respirar era inhumano si lo hacías sin la protección de alguna tela, el aire tan gélido te congelaba todo por dentro, además era insoportable por que con el le acompañaba el aroma a pólvora. La oscuridad en ese momento se apodero de todo, devorando a la ciudad en un lugar inmerso en un espacio negro completamente, las pocas luminarias solamente iluminaban sectores específicos y muchas de ellas estaban empezando a fallar.

El silencio de aquella noche solo era interrumpido por el sonido de pisadas, gritos, disparos y respiraciones pesadas. Los disparos iban y venían de diferentes lugares. Alguien escapaba, tres personas que se tomaban de las manos para quedarse juntos.

– Ivan, Ivan. Chto zhe nam delat ? Presleduyut i ne ostanovit·sya, poka ubivat (Iván, Iván. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Están persiguiéndonos y no pararan hasta matarnos) – la mujer de cabellos más cortos llamo con desesperación al de cabellos platinados, la desesperación y angustia de ser perseguida le invadía. Se podía notar su temor en sus ojos azules que se volvieron rojos por el llanto que contenía.

– Uspokoites, Katyusha . Verno? Ne sluchit·sya , oni ne dadut chto-nibud sluchit·sya . Prosto sleduite za mnoi , my dolzhny ohvatit'zavoda. Da? (Cálmate, Katyusha. ¿De acuerdo? No va a pasar nada, no dejare que les pase algo. Solo síganme, tenemos que llegar a la central. ¿Sí? ) – Hablo con seguridad, pegándose a la pared y esperando a no oír más pasos cercanos por ahí.

Al asegurarse de eso, trago grueso, tomando la mano de aquellas dos mujeres, hermanas pareciera, corriendo a lo largo de la desolada calle, no paso mucho hasta que escucho gritos de otras personas. Maldijo y les tomo más fuerte de las manos esquivando los disparos y ataques directos, podía notar la desesperación de su hermana mayor, Katyusha, nunca acepto lo que era su hermano y familia, siempre quiso estar alejada de todo aquello. Miro a otro lado, no podía mirarla llorar de nuevo. Su hermana menor, Natalia parecía serena pero estaba agitada, en su otra mano cargaba la razón de el ser perseguidos

El lugar se hacía eterno, la calle no parecía tener fin alguno. Las piernas comenzaban a fallar, pero la adrenalina no le permitía detenerse, debía salvar a sus hermanas. La nieve era un poco espesa y era difícil correr con ella, se hundían los pies. La más grande se atoro con la nieve cayendo, soltando el agarre. Su tobillo se doblo.

– ¡Ivan! – llamo de nuevo, el mayo regreso levantándola con cuidado, Natalia parecía enfadada con ella.

– Budʹte ostorozhnyee, u nas net vremeni pryamo syeĭchas (Ten más cuidado, no podemos darnos tiempo ahora) – la recargo en él y comenzó a avanzar de nuevo.

– Nichego horoshego ni dlya chego, tolʹko plakatʹ i kuhni vse eto vy (No sirves para nada, solo lloras y cocinas bien es lo único que haces) – replico de manera fría Natalia, siguiéndole el paso a los otros dos.

– Natalʹya, ne vremya voevatʹ syeĭchas, ponimaete? Prosto prodolzhatʹ rabotatʹ (Natalia, no es momento de peleas ahora, ¿Entendido? Solo sigue corriendo ) – los disparos se oían cerca, miro hacia atrás, lo tenían demasiado cerca.

La desesperación de no saber a donde más ir le confundió. Miro a varios lados, escucho el sonido de las armas y los pasos rápidos cada vez más cerca, casi podía jurar que había alguien apuntándole en la nuca. Gruño más empujando a Natalia a un callejón, le daría tiempo para confundir a los otros. Pisar con cuidado para no delatar su lugar fue difícil, al llegar al otro extremo una luz demasiado brillante les dio de lleno en la cara, teniendo que apartar la cara. Iván parpadeo y se cubrió con una mano para no ver tan directamente la luz. Natalia pareció ver reconocerlo fácilmente, saliendo corriendo hasta la puerta del auto.

– Nakonets oni prishli, idiot·skie situatsii, kogda my poluchili ! Ne vy smotreli ? (Al fin llegaron, idiotas ¡La situación en la que nos han metido! ¿No los tenían vigilados?) – reclamo golpeando la puerta del coche, la cual se abrió dejando que un hombre de negro saliera a intentar tranquilizarla, pero ella se aparto – dame espacio idiota, déjame entrar – le aparto y entro dentro del coche.

– Eto razdrazhalo , ne spal horosho (Esta irritada, no ha dormido bien) – Iván suspiro caminando un paso antes de pararse totalmente

– A kak zhe Ivan? Ty v poryadke? (¿Qué pasa Iván? ¿Estás bien?) – fue lo ultimo que escucho, dos disparos seguidos y el grito de una mujer, probablemente Katiuska y cayo al suelo.

El color de la nieve se tiño a rojo un momento. El hombre que se había bajado se apresuro a levantar a Iván y meterlo dentro del auto, otros más se bajaron para disparar contra los que estaban del otro lado del callejón. El auto arranco una vez que Iván entro, despareciendo del alcance de los que estaban disparando contra ellos.

– Speshite chertov idiot, yavlyaet·sya krovotechenie! (¡Apúrate maldito imbecil, se esta desangrando!) –

– Natalʹya Uspokoĭtesʹ , vash brat budet horosho. Yestʹ li u vas obeshchali? (Cálmate Natalia, tu hermano estará bien. ¿Tienes lo prometido? ) – intrigo mirando a la chica.

– Vozʹmite chertov portfelʹ, speshil (Toma tu jodido maletín, y apresúrate) – aventó el maletín mirando a su hermano de nuevo – Eto v konechnom itoge , Dmitriĭ... (Esto es lo ultimo, Dmitri...) – hablo con pesadez, volteando a verle de nuevo. Su hermana mayor temblaba, acurrucada enseguida de su hermano.

– Boyusʹ, chto net , i Ivan znal (Me temo que no es así, e Iván lo sabía muy bien.) – Ante esto, ella volvió a fruncir el entrecejo.

– Kakogo cherta ty govorishʹ? (¿De qué demonios estas hablando? ) – espetó.

– Amerikanskie kompanii ne sobirayut·sya , kak i planirovalosʹ , poluchili Koza Nostra i predotvratil nash eksport narkotikov i oruzhiya, krome togo, chto vtorglasʹ na nashu territoriyu , my eto sdelaem, i , chto Ivan byl naznachen (Los negocios en América no están saliendo como lo planeado, Cosa Nostra se metió e impidió nuestra exportación de drogas y armas, además de eso invadieron nuestro territorio, debemos solucionarlo y a Iván se le asigno eso) – Natalia no demostró la sorpresa en su rostro, pero estaba enojada y sorprendida con aquello, en especial por que no se le mencionara nada sobre ello.

– V sootvet·stvii (De acuerdo...) –

Se callaron muchos en cuanto Iván comenzó a reaccionar, moviéndose y tomando asiento de manera adecuada, aunque Natalia quiso impedir que lo hiciera. Tomo aire antes de volver a ver a Dmitri.

– Kak vy slyshali, Ivan? ¿Cuánto escuchaste Iván? –

– dostatochno (Lo suficiente) – el hablar le era difícil y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca, sosteniendo su torso, las balas se alojaron en esa zona.

– Togda ya povtorno obʺyasnyatʹ (Entonces no tengo que volver a explicarte) – miro fuera de la ventana y volvió a Iván – Salen mañana a primera hora, tú y tus hermanas se van de aquí –

– Chto? Nuzhno li mne idti? (¿Qué? ¿Tengo que ir yo? ) – Katyusha hablo, la idea le desagradaba, odiaba eso y Natalia no parecía contenta de tener a ella cerca.

– Da, ya , svyazannye s Ivanom i teperʹ v opasnosti ... provesti nochʹ v bezopasnyĭ dom (Sí, te relacionaron con Iván y ahora corres peligro... pasaran la noche en casa de seguridad) – determino, No había nada más que hacer con respecto a ello.

Iván sostuvo su torso un poco más haciendo presión mirando afuera por la ventana, abriéndola un poco dejando que el viento helado le golpeara en la cara. Sería su ultimo día en Rusia, dejaría sus peligrosas calles para adentrarse a otro peligro.

* * *

><p>Bueno ese es el primer capitulo, acepto tomatazos y todo lo que me lancen, soy pobre de todas maneras. Prometo no tardar más de una semana en el segundo capitulo. Hago unas aclaraciones, la pareja principal es RusAme, o Iván x Alfred, pero no todo gira entorno a ellos ya que hay mini historias entre los amigos de Alfred y las hermanas de Iván.<p>

Las parejas que abra son más o menos estas, Iván x Alfred, Alfred x Arthur, Arthur x Kiku, Alfred x Sally (Texas), Iván x Helena (Fem!Cuba), Natalia x Katiuska, Gilbert x Natalia, Lovino x Bella (Bélgica), Isabela x Alice (Fem!SpUk) y etc entre muchas más.

Como sea, dejen review :DD


End file.
